Electronic device such as smart phone, notebook computer or the like has adopted touch sensors as input interface due to its slim size and intuitive interaction between the user and the electronic device. The touch sensors are normally integrated with the electronic device in its display surface, and thus may deteriorate display quality of the electronic device.